Personal mobility vehicles are used by individuals who have partial or total walking disabilities. Generally, personal mobility vehicles have a pair of rear wheels, a steerable front wheel, a seat for the user, a battery power source and a drive system which, in response to the electrical power supplied by the battery, drives the front wheel or the rear wheels to move the vehicle.
Various personal mobility vehicles are made for disassembly by the user or someone assisting the user, so that the vehicle can be easily transported, for example, in the trunk of an automobile. Those personal mobility vehicles of this type which are known to Applicant have a separable seat and a two-part support frame, with the drive system and the driven wheel or wheels mounted on one part of the support frame and the other wheels or wheel mounted on the other part of the support frame. Simply put, the support frame is "broken" down into two parts when the personal mobility vehicle is disassembled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,739 discloses such a personal mobility vehicle. "Breaking" the support frame can weaken the overall construction of the personal mobility vehicle and can require fairly complicated and elaborate attachment means which can be relatively costly and add to the weight of the vehicle, thereby making the disassembly, transporting and assembly of the vehicle difficult.